My Other Half
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: When born,babies are given a bracelet that will glow when they are near the one they are meant to be with. When Amy Bray joins the WWE the last thing she and her friends were expecting was to light up around a man with an attitude problem. One can only wonder where this adventure will lead them. Will she find her own way in the WWE with him or without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here we are! I'm really excited for this since it might actually be co-written with my lovely cousin Shy. I really hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva! I can only claim my OC's.**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the full length mirror provided in the locker room. My long black hair with blue streaks was pulled back into a high pony tail and my gear fit me perfectly. The black and blue was outlined with silver showing off my pale color as the skirt barely fell enough to hide the spankies worn beneath. I bounced on my toes getting ready for my match as I turned and watched the one currently on. John Cena was giving it to Cody Rhodes and it was drawing to a close.

"You ready for this Amy?" Natalya came up behind me with her usual bright smile. She too was in her gear and her eagerness would be contagious if I wasn't already eager.

"To take on you and show what I really have? You bet I am." I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was one of my best friends here but as she started texting and smiling I grew envious. Nattie had found her other half years ago in TJ also known as Tyson Kidd to the WWE Universe. At 26, I was still looking for my other half as the bracelet on my wrist stayed dull unlike the gleam coming from Nattie's. My smile faded to a frown as the bell rang from the match and we cut to commercial.

"You'll find him, Ames." Nicole Bella had just entered the locker room in a skin tight dress. She was here with John, her other half. I was reminded again that it as easy to say when one had already found theirs.

"Yeah but for now I will content myself with kicking Nattie's butt." I replied easily with a smile that I knew didn't quite reach my hazel eyes. I shook my head knowing I couldn't focus on that right then.

"Oh don't think I will just take it, I plan to give you a run for your money." Nattie smirked at me and then jerked her head to the door, "Let's go to the gorilla." I waved to the girls who shouted good luck after me. I thanked them as we walked together down the hall.

"Did you hear that Randy is back?" Nattie asked as we arrived. I had only been in the WWE a little while and Randy Orton was out of injury after crashing his motorcycle. I shook my head to her. "Yeah, he is making an appearance by the end of the night I think."

"Great, we have the resident attitude problem back." I had not met Randy but I had heard enough stories from the girls to know. Nattie nodded as the opening riff of her music started. "Good luck!" I yelled as she started to move away and down the ramp.

When I heard my music open I got rid of my smile and fixed my face into one of uncaring. I walked out onto the ramp with a self-satisfied smile fixed on my face. I let the mixture of cheers and boos wash over me as I walked down to the ring. Even if the WWE universe hated me I was doing what I loved. I was performing for these people and as I stepped into the ring, looking at one of the best, I wouldn't have changed my place for anything.

I finally had Nattie where I wanted her after 5 minutes and I hit her with a standing leg drop for the win. I let the ref raise my hand before sliding from the ring amidst boos and cheers.

"Not too bad new girl." A deep voice met me to the right and I came face to face with the Apex Predator. "I'm Randy." He extended his hand and I put mine into it. I let out a small gasp as I noticed my bracelet was glowing. I raised my eyes and met that of the man with the worse attitude in the WWE. "Looks like we will be spending some time together." He smirked and all I could do was hope that this was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2:Belong to No One

**Hello all my lovies out there! I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to post. I have been super busy and then got sick but now that I'm better I am ready to give you all another chapter, one that is hopefully longer. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva and can only take credit for my OCs. **

I quickly withdrew my hand from the larger hand that encompassed it. No, this had to be wrong. My bracelet had to be wrong or malfunctioning. I could not be meant to be with this man with such a history. He was the playboy of the WWE and now a man that had allowed his on screen persona to seep into his everyday life. I refused to believe that this was who the fates had stuck me with.

"Great match out there Amy!" Nattie came up behind me and the smile she was giving me quickly turned to confusion as she picked up on the awkward moment. "Everything okay?" She asked looking between us ready to step in if needed.

"Oh everything here is just fine. Wouldn't you say Amy?" Randy replied and the ways his eyes bore into mine made me feel like he was invading my privacy. Like he could see right down to my very soul, like I was prey that he couldn't wait to chase no matter how fast I ran.

"I have to go." I muttered and squeezed my way past Randy. I couldn't stay there. Not with those blue eyes boring into me, it felt too personal for someone I had just met. I looked down at my bracelet as it still shined like freshly polished metal and I cursed it silently. This was all wrong. I was not supposed to have ended up with a jackass as my soul mate. Nope. I refused to believe that as I grabbed my bag from the locker room. It was like my legs couldn't move fast enough to leave as the feeling that I was prey swept through my body.

"You realize you can't exactly hide from me right? I mean we do work for the same company." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as the whole prey feeling seemed to finally make sense. Suddenly I was overcome with injustice and anger. Me, hide? No, I was not one to hide from anyone let alone a 6 foot something man who needed to be cut down a few sizes. I turned with a huff.

"I don't hide, love. But from what I remember some snakes do indeed so I'm wondering when your talent for running and hiding will kick in?" I smiled sweetly to him as he clenched his jaw. I couldn't help but notice how tall and tan he truly was. Not to mention how beautiful he was and it was coupled with confidence because he knew just what he did to any woman in his vicinity.

"I will have you know I don't run and hide. I simply wait for opportunity." He smirked and it took all of my will not to swoon right there in the hallway. I was so close to the door and I refused to give him the victory for tonight. No, this victory would be mine whether he knew it or not.

"Well this is not an opportunity so if you don't mind I will be leaving." I turned on my heel with a mocking wave but even as I turned I knew it had been too easy.

"It isn't an opportunity if you're already mine." His low voice met my ears and as my hand landed on the door handle I stopped. He couldn't not be serious. Randal Keith Orton could not be so stupid as to refer to me as if I was a piece of luggage or common property. I spun around and without a word and walked up to him, reeled my hand back and slapped him across the face.

"I am no one but my own. You'd do well to remember that." I hissed under my breath as he looked dazed. I was pretty sure it was the only time a woman had the gull to hit him off camera and off of script. "Now, I will be going Randal and as I recall you have a spot to do soon so I suggest you don't follow." I whipped my head around and kept it high and straight even after I heard him cuss me over and over.

I lounged with my feet at the top of my bed and my head at the end. It was now a different city but to me they all began to run together with all hotels being basically the same. Though if I was honest with myself, I would admit that it wasn't the scenery on my mind. No, not even the sky could compare with the blue that was haunting me. I let out a sigh as I rolled my legs over my head and tumbled onto the floor. Almost as if I could read minds a light knock came from my door and I had to smile to myself. All of us girls had decided to go out for lunch together since we all had a day off in the city. No one felt it was worth going home for only a day so we had all decided to have a girl day.

"Finally," I smiled as I opened the door but I was met with a face I wasn't expecting. I had just come face to face with the director of creative Stephanie McMahon. "Oh, Stephanie. I wasn't expecting you." I opened the door a little wider. "Please, come in." She smiled to me as she stepped past the doorway and looked around.

"I just came by to give you a heads up." Stephanie smiled and took a seat on the small couch supplied and I sat in front of her, feeling like a guest in my own room.

"About what? Did something happen?" I asked worried that they didn't like the work I was doing or that they had decided to send me back to Florida to train more.

"Oh something happened but nothing bad." She smiled like she couldn't wait any more and frankly neither could I. "We have decided to make a new title for the Diva division and we would actually like you to be one of the girls to hold it. We have a team and mind, with you being the high flying one of course." I sat there in shock. I was going to hold a title? I would be a champion?

"That's great." I finally was able to make my mouth work after a few moments. "Who will I be teaming with?" I asked as it finally sank in.

"We haven't fully worked out that part yet but when we do, you will be the first to know." Stephanie stood and I smiled as I stood. She extended her hand and mine slipped into it. "We really like your progress so keep it up."

"Thank you Stephanie." I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face as I opened the door for her to exit. I was getting this chance. A chance to prove myself in the WWE as a champion. I brought my hand up to run it through my hair and reality came crashing down on me. I was still supposedly meant for an egotistical jackass. But I consoled myself with the fact that at least he was cute.


	3. Chapter 3: Better Apologize

"You've got to be kidding me." Bri Bella commented to me as all of us divas were gathered around in a hotel room. Every now and then we enjoyed the quiet company of each other even if it wasn't the quietest, just more so without the boys. Eva Marie shook her head from her place on the chair. AJ Lee sat next to me on the bed rolling her eyes as Cameron, Trinity, Nikki and Nattie took up the remaining spots on the bed and floor.

"He did not basically call you his property." Eva finally spoke up. It was so rare that we all got together that I had waited to share my first encounter with my so called other half. It still astounded me that he had said that. If he was trying to win me over that was not the way to go about it. I knew from my bracelet that I was his other half; everything he wasn't, but that didn't mean a girl didn't want a little wooing.

"Yes he did." I confirmed popping a yogurt covered pretzel into my mouth. I wondered why we had these movie nights when we didn't watch the movie but instead gorged ourselves on treats that would be worked off in the morning. I doubt any of us could tell another what movie was on, though if I had to guess I would say something with action and funny one liners.

"What a pig" She commented while shaking her head yet again. Nodded heads could be seen all around.

"But he is sex on legs." Came a muffled thought from Nikki and heads all turned to her which she shrugged. "Listen, I know I have John but damn if he isn't nice to look at. All tall and tan. Not to mention those innocent-but-not-really eyes." She shook her head and stared off dreamily. "What a man." Bri chucked a pillow at her head, knocking the look from her eyes, as we all broke into laughter. From there, all the tension was gone as we tossed pillows back and forth at each other while ducking from the assaulting pillows.

**RANDY ORTON P.O.V**

"You basically called her an object." John Cena's voice came from my right sounded astounded and like he couldn't believe it. I winced as I heard my words come back to me. Maybe it was a bad thing to say but I was so stunned at meeting my other half that I let my jackass side come out.

"If you wanted to win her over that is not the way." Bryan Danielson chuckled and shook his head as he took a sip of his water. How he went without alcohol I will never know but I suppose it was more power to him.

"Well isn't it true? I mean she is mine for all purposes." I said in defense of myself but even these words sounded harsh. Truth was that I didn't want an object to use. I thought back to when I first laid eyes on the woman who would be my other half. She was one of the shorter diva's but with no less spunk. Her hazel eyes were filled with fire and ready for a fight, I liked that. I knew looking into those eyes that I would be fighting many times with her but that I would be happy. I had to tear my eyes from hers in order to take the rest of her in. Her hair fell to just past her shoulders with little ringlets containing light blue that almost matched mine. Amy was curvy in all the right places, with places for me to be able to grab onto. Just thinking about it made me smirk.

"That's what you don't understand Randy." John's voice interrupted me from my thoughts and I looked to him. "She may be your other half but she isn't an object. She isn't like any women you would have met." John's voice had grown serious while Bryan was smirking.

"I think he figured that out when she slapped him." Bryan's voice was shaking with laughter that my signature glare didn't diminish but managed to make it grow.

"He deserved that." Tyson Kidd finally spoke up from next to John.

"Anyway," John said after sparring out counter parts a laugh "She is precious. She will drive you crazy and push you. And you will love it. But just because she is your other half doesn't mean you can treat her like a thing. You should be treating her like a gem. Asking her out on a date might be a good start." He winked at me before throwing back a drink.

"Maybe before she finds out that the new title she gets is a co-ed tag team title with you as her partner." Tyson spoke again and it made me cringe. Stephanie had told me that she hadn't let Amy know much more than that she was going to get a title. She hadn't told her that I would be her partner or that we would be winning them at Money in the Bank pay per view.

"She might just kill you if you tell her without an apology first and maybe some groveling." Bryan said as he sipped on his water. I nodded my head already ahead of him. I knew I needed to apologize to Amy and show her I wasn't like how people thought I was. It was something in my past that I wasn't proud of. I sighed and let me head shake side to side as I tried to think of a way to show Amy how sorry I truly was.


	4. Chapter 4:A New Side

To say I was seething would be an understatement. The understatement of the year actually. How could this be happening? How could I be paired with a man that has an attitude enough to call me an object, something that belonged to him? As I sat on crates in the back, needing to be alone while I digested this information, I could feel the edge starting to bite into my leg. I almost relished the tiny pain as it took my mind from having to pair with Randy for a new co-ed tag team title. A part of me didn't care that he was now my partner as he had more experience than me and we could have a long title run. Despite this I was not looking forward to all the promo's we had to cut along with me having to start having a heel turn. The crowd didn't like me now, almost like how they didn't like John Cena. They booed me for the hell of it and I loved it. I shrugged to myself; at least they would have a reason now.

"You can't hide forever." A sly voice came from my right and without looking I knew who it was. "Whether you like it or not, we are a team." Randy lifted himself to sit next to me on the crates and I scooted away. I heard him let out the quietest of sighs escape his lips and for a moment I felt bad for my behavior but that slipped away as I remembered who was next to me. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met." He spoke softly and for once I just listened feeling that if I didn't he wouldn't finish what he was saying. "I had no right to basically treat you like an object, something to entertain me. I know you aren't and the guys helped me see that."

"I appreciate the apology." I said formally and I could almost feel him deflate next to me. I looked down at my bracelet that was now shining brighter than ever as we sat next to each other and I felt myself soften. He was in the same situation as me, trying to figure out how this whole thing worked. "I guess seeing each other was a bit of a shock." I was rewarded with a shaky laugh. "I meant what I said though," glancing at him I met his eyes and could feel myself getting lost in them. "I'm fully my own woman. I understand that you are my other half; everything I'm not; but that doesn't mean I have to just jump to be with you." He nodded his understanding and I offered a small smile as I slid off the crate. "I have to go get ready for our promo tonight." I backed away a little but was stopped with a hand on my arm.

"Can I maybe take you out then? Most of us will be in Boston a day early." He smiled almost nervously which brought out a smile in me.

"Yeah. I think I can do that." I offered the tiniest of smiles before backing away and going to the Diva's dressing room.

I almost walked there in a daze. Randy Orton of all people had apologized to me and it seemed to be sincerely delivered. I let my mind wander till just before the locker room when a thought hit me so hard it made me stop and gasp. What if this was all just a ploy? A ploy to get me where he wanted me only to start being a douche bag again. If he thought that was going to fly then he was wrong. I could give it just as good as I get and I would be damned if I was going to be prey in the eyes of the Apex Predator. I allowed a smirk as I slipped into the locker room to change and get ready for my promo.

"I'm here with Amy and Randy Orton after that huge announcement we all just heard from Stephanie McMahon." Renee Young smiled big and as I took her in I realized I was her opposite. With her blonde hair my black hair was in strong contrast as I stood on her right.

"That's right Renee, we" Randy gestured to me and I let a sly smirk make its way across my face. "will be competing for the first ever co-ed title." He boasted and I nodded letting the smirk grow. "Not only will we be competing but you better believe we will win."

"That's right Randy." I jumped in looking at the man next to me with the most devious smile I could muster. "No other team will even compare to us. We have the looks and the moves to back it up. It will be so sweet to lift those titles, and you better believe we will."

"Look at my beautiful partner over here." Randy wrapped an arm around me as I smiled up at him sweetly, finding that I didn't have to fake it. A rush of joy went through me as he called me beautiful. "Not only is she amazingly easy on the eyes but have you seen her in the ring? I know I have and if I was the other teams, I would watch out for her.

"We all also see that your bracelets are awfully bright with you two standing here together." Renee smiled with insinuation and I felt my cheeks start to heat. I let my eyes trail up to Randy's whose eyes were narrowed at the poor girl. I almost felt a pang of sadness for her. She who didn't know what was about to happen, that she would likely be shredded with words.

"What we are is none of your business Renee. Don't you have to go find your own other half?" Randy's words had nothing but venom and I could see the brightness drain from her eyes. "See being without is like being a shell of you isn't it? A fate that I have no problem saying that Amy saved me from. But our personal business has nothing to do with our performance. If anything it will just make us stronger competitors. What better than to have your other half with you? Caring for you more than another tag team partner will. See, I find nothing better than that." He paused a moment to glance down at me and a flicker of wonder crossed his eyes. Like he couldn't believe I was there next to him with the same glowing bracelet. It was a look that boarded on awe, but it was gone the next second and I wondered if I had dreamed of it. The next minute he was looking at Renee with disdain. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?" With those parting words, Randy guided me away from the interviewer as the camera closed in on the hurt in Renee's eyes.

"Did you mean it?" I asked quietly as we walked away and down the twisting hallways. I tried not to notice the eyes of our coworkers as we walked by, fleeting glances that took us in as a couple.

"Mean what?" Randy asked as he steered me to catering by putting his hand on the middle of my back; I could hardly ignore the electricity that seemed to flow from him and into me.

"Mean that because we are each other's other halves that you'll care more than any other tag team partner I will have." I picked up some fruit and water careful to avoid his puzzled look. He seemed almost shocked that I had asked that question. "And that you think I'm beautiful?" I said the last part to quietly I swore I almost saw his ears perk up to try and hear me. The look of shock turned to one of absurdity as we took a seat at an unoccupied table. I carefully avoided his eye taking an interest in my fruit, afraid to meet those ice blue eyes.

"Amy." He spoke my name and I had to stop the shiver that threatened to overcome me. He had never called me by my name before and I found that I liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth. "Look at me." He reached over to lift my chin when I didn't meet his eyes immediately. My hazel eyes were met with blue ones that held so much that they almost seemed to hold nothing in them. Almost like he was devoid of emotion but if you looked hard enough you could see past it see past it and to the emotions they held. I was overcome with the look of hope, love, and affection that I hadn't noticed. "I meant every word. No one will take care of you out there like I will. I will cause distractions, I will interfere, I will be with you every step all because I know that while we may not be on the same page right now, I believe we can grow to be like another pair." Randy spoke with confidence that I wish I had. He said it like it was no disputable like the color of the sky. I found an odd comfort in that. Our moment we ruined when chairs at our table were pulled out and our ears met with voices other than ours. I smiled fleetingly at him before returning to the normal world, tucking away our moment for later and taking part in the joking that came with being in the WWE family.


	5. Chapter 5: In Ring Surprise

**Just realizing I haven't been doing disclaimers. Also, thank all of you who still favorite while this story was on an impromptu hiatus. I am so sorry. Long story short, my ex really fucked up my mind and it took me till now to get back to what I love. DISCLAMIER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva. These are all musings from my mind. I only can take credit for my OC's and the ideas written. Review and let me know what you think! Seriously, tell me. I will reply back, if there is something you want to see let me know!**

The waiter carefully poured the wine as Randy pushed my chair in behind me. We were seated on the top floor overlooking the Boston skyline. It was dimly lit giving a more intimate feel as I took in Randy seated across from me, taking the menu from the waiter. He was in a white button down tucked into his dress pants. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to just past his forearms, showing his muscles and the tattoos on his arms. I was forced to take my eyes away as the waiter handed me a menu. I offered him a small smile which he returned before backing from the table to leave us alone. I was almost scared for him to leave because then it would just be Randy and I. I fidgeted with the napkin to my right as nervous energy came through my body before settling into butterflies that seemed to rule my stomach.

"I like that dress, Amy. It brings out your eyes very nicely." I finally met Randy's eye and smiled. I had picked this dress to show off my eyes. It was a light blue that had a long flowing sleeve on my left and was strapless on the other side, it was fabric that clung in the right places and went to my knee. The light blue showed off the flecks of green in my eyes.

"Thank you Randy." I could feel myself beaming at him with my brightest of smiles. I lowered my eyes and let them wander the menu. "Any idea what is good?" I asked him careful to not meet his eyes for fear of making a fool of myself. I wasn't even sure why I cared, though if I was honest I did. I wanted Randy to like me, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. I didn't want to question if he was just pursuing me because of the bracelets throughout our entire possible relationship.

"And here I was told you were the expert on Italian food." I glanced up in time to see his good hearted smirk.

"My love for Italian food is famous in the back." I retorted, my voice dripping with fun asking him to keep our bantering going.

"As is your love for food in general." He shot back with a smile. I laughed at this, because it was true. I didn't try to hide my love for food; I could eat whatever I want with almost no consequences. I knew that this was something that many on the roster envied me for. "I did hear that anything you get is amazing." I nodded as I let my eyes once again wonder.

"Are we all set to order" The waiter had reappeared so silently that I jumped a bit and from the corner of my eye I could see Randy trying to suppress the laughter threatening to explode.

"I'm ready if she is." Randy finally answered getting his laughter under control. I nodded and he gestured for me to go first.

"Broccoli chicken alfredo please. And may I please have another glass of wine?" I handed him my menu with a small smile before he turned to Randy.

"I will take the chicken parmesan with extra cheese. And also a refill on the wine." Randy smiled as the waiter left to fill our order.

The rest of the night passed by with laughter and finding out about each other. He told me about how he was in the Marines as well as why he left and I told him about growing up the youngest of 4 and also about being the only girl. Randy told me about what it was like having a dad that lived on the road and how he sometimes went with his dad. I told him about my wild teenage years of dying my hair all sorts of colors and finding my own style of wrestling. I laughed when Randy told me the antics he and John Cena got into in the early years when I wasn't there. Randy laughed when I told him about how my brothers would torture me as only older siblings could.

Before I knew it though it was the end of the night and we were driving back to the hotel talking about tomorrow's event where we would have our first match as a team.

"With your high flying and my ground work I can't imagine us having a problem." Randy spoke as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, carefully backing up the rental into a spot.

"Don't get too cocky. We will have to work like any team, except that we might be more in sync than others." I replied as the car was turned off and Randy came around to open my door. I smiled as he held my door for me and I exited.

"Remember what I said. I will be a better partner than any one you have ever had." His sudden seriousness took me by surprise and left me breathless; all I could do was nod."

_**When the lights go out  
>And the mercury rises<br>Angels fall to the other side  
>Fear meets lust, just us colliding<strong>_

_**When the lights go out, we own the night  
>Blood red pumps up against your body<br>Beating like drums sucked in the fire  
>Wrong feels right, don't try to fight it<br>Cause the night dissolves into desire**_

I shook out my limbs one last time before bursting onto the stage with Randy amid the boos and cheers of the crowd. I let myself get lost in my heel character as I smirked with self-satisfaction. Randy made it to the ring before me and as is customary held the bottom and middle rope open for me before I slipped in and ran to the opposite turn buckle. I gave my rock symbol and took a minute to enjoy getting to do this as a career, not everyone got to live their dreams but I was. I was living it every day and even if they hated me I was living the dream. I hopped down from the buckle jumping on my toes as our opponents entered. It was Alicia Fox and Adam Rose; such an odd pair to team together but I didn't care. I was getting those titles.

It was Randy and Adam that started off with Randy dominating. They went back and forth exchanging blows before Randy threw Adam into our corner and tagged me in. I used the top rope to throw myself into the ring to meet Alicia. I was a second late to meet her and I was faulted for that when my face met her arm. I was knocked to the ground and as I rolled over I could see Randy's tense jaw and hear him cheering me on. Alicia made the mistake of following me to the ground when I kicked her in the stomach and made my way to my feet. I kicked her again before pulling her head down onto my shoulder as I kneeled on the mat. She fell back with a thud and I immediately capitalized on it for the win. I smirked as the victory made the crowd react in all kinds of ways. I had barely stood when I was taken off my feet by Randy lifting me off the ground with a hug. It was something I hadn't seen in him before.

"You did amazing." He yelled over the crowd and I couldn't help but smirk. Before I had time to reply though his lips were on mine. There, in the middle of the ring; in front of everyone. When they detached I did what I did best at time of confusion, I ran. I ran to the back to find a place to hide.

He kissed me. In front of everyone. It wasn't that I enjoyed it, it was just embarrassing. Our first kiss in front of millions of people not to mention I wasn't even sure I wanted to kiss him. Sure, I was attracted to him and we had a great date but that didn't mean that he had changed. Not to mention that was something for private, unless scripted. Or if he was making sure everyone knew about us. I clenched my hand and just kept going to find somewhere to sit to digest and be alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy's Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva. I can only take credit for my own OC's that will make various appearances. Be sure to check out my new story called Once a Year. Review and let me know what you think about this story as well as Once a Year. Enjoy guys!**

"You always were good at running away, honey." Amy's father told her with a shake of his head. It was the next Monday and I found myself sitting at my family's dining room table. As RAW was being held in Boston, I sought advice from the one person who knew me better than I knew myself. I was so lost in my mind while driving to the suburbs of Boston that it wasn't till I was parking in the garage that I knew where I was exactly. Her father held a cup of coffee between his hands as he looked at her lovingly.

"I wasn't running" I said indignantly if not a bit defensive. But I knew even as it left my lips that I was lying. I wasn't just lying to my father but I was lying to myself as well, something that I was also good at doing.

"You ran from that boy like he poisoned you." My father replied and when I opened my mouth to reply he held up a hand to stop my words on my tongue. "You hide from people Ames, and that's okay. It never hurt anyone, not even you. I just figured you were picky about who was your friend." He shook his head and for a moment I felt ashamed. I knew that he included himself in that category sometimes and I felt a pang of guilt. "But now is time to stop running."

"I'm scared daddy." I whispered to him. It was only when the words left my lips did I know it was true. I had a hard outside most of the time. I took care of myself and I couldn't handle the thought of someone else taking care of me. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself, my independence, and my life before I met him."

"I was scared when I met your momma." He smiled to me and took my hand in one of his. "Scared of all the things you are as a matter of fact. Not to mention she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Even after all the years together I could see the love in his eyes. Growing up I had always wanted that kind of love, the forever kind. I remembered wanting so badly to meet my other half and now I had. It was scary and amazing though I would never say that to Randy. "But she was everything I needed then," my father looked me in the eyes and suddenly became very serious. "She is still everything I need. She came into my life like a tornado, the best kind. She gave me three amazing children. Don't miss out on that because of a little fear." His eyes implored me to understand what he was saying, not just hear but understand him. My father was my best friend and I was his princess in the most unconventional sense but right now I know he was telling me it was time to not let him be the only man in my life. I felt my eyes water and whipped them on the back of my hand with a nod. I knew he was right just like he always was.

"Have you seen Randy?" I asked as I walked up to Nikki Bella and John Cena. Nikki was leaning against the wall eating strawberries from a plastic plate in her hand. John tried to swipe one and Nikki batted his hand away with a loving smile.

"Try the dressing rooms." John suggested as he successfully snagged a strawberry from his lover's plate. She shot him a teasingly angry glare.

"Thanks guys." I replied before moving on. I saw all the love the couples that were paired had for each other. I was torn between wanting that and not wanting to lose myself.

I loved my independence but my father's words danced in my head as I got ready for our tag team match that I knew I had to find Randy. Daddy had told me to stop running but that's all I could do on the way to the locker room, run towards it this time. I didn't care that my ring gear was restricting my breathing or that my shorts were riding up even more than they were made to but finally I made it. I raised my hand and knocked not wanting to see more than I bargained for. It was RVD who answered the door with his easy smile.

"Hey Ames." He greeted and looked back into to the locker room before stepping out. "He's in there, trying to figure out what he did."

"He didn't do anything." I replied with a shrug. "Just freaked me out, you know?"

"I do." Rob nodded. "I remember it freaked Michelle out when we first kissed. But you have to get through it." I felt myself nod and he searched my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for but he must have found what he was looking for before nodding and opening the door. "Over in the corner one. Taping his wrists." With those words Rob opened the door before turning and leaving.

He was right where Rob said when I walked in, only not taping his wrists. He was doing stretches and as I got closer I could tell he wasn't acknowledging me on purpose. I knew I deserved that for what I had done last week, just leaving him there. I stood and patiently waited doing the stretches next to him. Finally he looked at me, "What is it Amy? Something about the match?" I flinched from the lack of emotion in his voice. "Or come to embarrass me on national TV again?" This time his voice was cold as he stretched one arm to the side and used the other as leverage to maximize the stretch.

"I didn't mean to do that but in my defense you scared me." I could already hear the defensiveness already creeping into my voice. "Some people actually thought it was scripted any way." I said almost as if to make it better.

"Well, we both know it wasn't." Randy spoke through his teeth before glancing at the clock and nodding to it. "We better go." His tone was clipped and I sighed, nothing I could say was going to make this better right now and we had a match to deal with.

I stood across from Layla as she strutted like a proud peacock when she landed a hit. I shook my head and smiled. My head wasn't in this match and it was showing. I could have easily avoided the hit but I was as distracted as ever. I could hear Randy telling me to focus and mentally I growled at him. If I could focus I would. Finally I had enough of it and returned a hit of my own with a loud sound radiating outward. She looked shocked and I was happy to follow up with a drop kick. I looked into her corner and saw Fandango still recovering from his turn in the ring. I backed up and tagged Randy. A look of shock crossed his face for the briefest of moments before the mask slipped back on.

I slipped out of the ring and admired his work on Fandango from the curtain of the ring. His technique was flawless and I found myself wishing I could do ground work like that but I was better at high flying. I liked the quick pace that came along with it and the notability that came with being one of the only Diva's that could fly high without fear of crashing and burning. I felt pride that I brought something to the table that no one else did. I did what Randy did, only in the air. I was something different, something the crowd sometimes understood and other times didn't just as was the case with Randy. I watched him hit a flawless DDT from the second rope before getting in position and pounding his fists. The crowd went wild even though he was a heel. That was something to strive for, to be such a favorite that no matter what they loved your moves. Not your intentions but your moves in the ring. Just when I thought the crowd was going to explode from the breath leaving their air so much. And just like that it was done, the RKO was hit perfectly and the three count was done.

I felt a smile break out onto my face as his music hit. I ran into the ring and jumped straight into his arms. He staggered a little from the impact but held his ground with his other arm raised. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his excitedly. I felt him hesitate and just as I thought to pull away he responded softly at first and then like a tornado. I finally understood my father saying my mother was a tornado. It was a whirlwind of emotions so raw that in combination with the kiss that it left me breathless. I forced myself to pull away and let myself slid down his body. He didn't let me get far before putting his arm around my waist and holding me as the show went to commercial, but not before a final remark from Jerry Lawler.

"Guess that answers the question about whether Renee was right or not about the Viper Randy Orton and the Whirlwind Amy being other halves!" I smiled over to him and winked. It did answer that question but we were far from being where others were, something I felt Randy knew. That kiss was me taking the first step and agreeing to work with him instead of changing my mind every other day, by squeezing my hip as we went up the ramp I know he knew understood me already.


	7. Chapter 7:A Confession and an audience

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the WWE Wrestlers or Divas, though I wish I did! I cannot take credit for the persona WWE gave them or anything like that. I can however take credit for Amy and other various OC's so please enjoy! (Also, check out my new FF Once a Year) REVIEW GUYS! Tell me what you want to see! Let me know via Tumblr at Underwaterwonderwoman or twitter MaraLaken**

The lights of the road hit my bracelet making it gleam and for the first time in a while I took in the detail of my bracelet. It was my initials ALB all etched on the same piece of metal. All babies' bracelets had their initials on them. I looked over to the one on Randy's arm as he drove with one hand and held my hand with the other. I smiled when he started the stroke it with his thumb. The letters on my bracelet were soft and written in a cursive style while his where like block letters. It always amazed me how the hospital knew just how to make the bracelets to reflect who they would grow to become. I knew inside of my hard exterior I was just as sweet and soft as anyone while Randy had no problem hiding his darker side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Randy's deep voice interrupted my thoughts and I rolled my head to look at him as he took the exit we needed. It was crazy to think that just a few hours ago I had run to the ring to kiss him. I didn't regret it but I was apprehensive.

"Just thinking about our bracelets and the crowd's reaction tonight." I told him honestly before he leaned out and paid the toll. Smackdown was going to be in New York at 7pm, which was technically today as it neared 2AM according to the dashboard. "I bet there are already YouTube videos about us." I continued with a chuckle while we continued on our way.

"There already was." My companion replied nonchalantly.

"You looked?" I asked with a hint of a laugh. The image of Randy sitting in his hotel room looking at YouTube videos of us brought another bubble of laughter to the surface.

"I did not!" He replied but I barely heard him over my own laughter. "I didn't. My brother did." He muttered it like it made it any better but it just made me laugh more. His family did recon by looking me up on YouTube.

"They totally did recon on me!" I finally got out between the laughter I couldn't control due to the situation and the tiredness I felt seeping into my bones. I was silently grateful that I was only going to be at Smackdown in case they needed someone to fill in as it was my turn to be backup.

"They may have done a little recon." Randy conceded to me. "But in their defense, it has been a while since I kissed someone in the ring." As the words hit my ears my laughter seemed to evaporate. I had almost forgotten how experienced Randy was, some scripted some not. The difficult part was remembering that any girl he kissed in the ring as part of the script didn't affect me but the insecurities in me worried about the ones that weren't scripted. Were they prettier than me? Taller? Smaller in the waist? I felt Randy's eye going between me and the road as we neared our destination.

"Stop thinking about them." He said quietly as he slowed the car at a stop light. I hadn't even noticed that we were close to the hotel. "They just filled time before you, as harsh as that is." I could feel him trying to console me but I still didn't look at him. He had many girls to fill his time while I only had one man before him. "Oh come on," Randy spoke again and I could hear the frustration seep into his voice. "Like you didn't fill your time with other guys."

"Actually," I said with a hard edge to my voice that I couldn't seem to keep out of it. "While some of us chose to fill time with many, one of us only dated one other person." I finally met his eyes just as the light turned. "And let's just say it ended and I didn't see the point of dating when it wasn't my other half."

My words seemed to have shocked him into silence as we continued the drive in silence even though I could feel the emotion radiating off of him. We pulled into the hotel where all the superstars and divas were staying. I knew from texts earlier that I would be staying with Eva Marie so I twisted looking for her rental before unbuckling myself and getting out. Finally I spotted it at the other end of the garage; it was a red jeep of course. If the rental places had a red jeep odds were that Eva would be the one driving it.

"I didn't think I would find you." That deep voice I was growing to love spoke up as he popped open the truck and we grabbed our things. We had an extra bag since John had forgotten it at the arena and asked Randy to grab it. As I closed the trunk I looked at him questioningly as we walked together. "After all the things I have done in this life, I thought my punishment would be never finding you." He let out a cynical laugh as we approached the desk to check in. I didn't know what he wanted me to say, I was so taken back. What was I supposed to say? We all did things that we weren't proud of but I had never done anything to make me doubt I would lose him. I couldn't imagine what that felt like so I kept quiet as we got into the elevator.

"I abandoned my country." He seemed almost to be speaking to himself when he said the words. I knew he had gone AWOL in the marines, everyone knew that. "I saw things I wish I could erase but I can't even as I dream of them. I dream of demons but it seems I am about to live life with an angel." I felt myself crumb, felt my anger leave. I knew I had no right to be mad in the first place. He never knew me while he was doing those things and to hold those against him were unfair.

"Did not sleeping alone help?" I asked as the doors open and we stepped off but not ready to leave each other.

"No, I just thought since I wasn't going to find my other half I should have fun." Randy laughed softly and my laugh soon joined his as we walked down the hall towards the rooms. His was across from mine so we stopped in the middle of the hall. "But as soon as I saw you I forgot them." His hand reached out and caressed my face as I leaned into it and a smile graced his face.

"Good to know." I whispered and found myself leaning my face towards his. My eyes shut and a second later I felt soft warm lips against mine. It was a slow kiss, soft enough to be barely there but when he wrapped his arms around my waist I knew it was real. I pressed my lips more fully to him as I let his tongue into my mouth. He tasted sweet. I was so lost in the kiss I couldn't hear the door open behind Randy until a loud cough.

"I really hate when people find their others and I haven't." Dolph's voice hit my ears and I pulled away quickly before we turned to face him. I could feel my face burning and tried to pull from Randy but he kept his hands around my waist keeping me against him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be eavesdropping Dolph." Randy replied easily with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Kind of hard not to with you two out here and making out like fishes." He replied easily with a smile. I blushed darker and Randy flipped him off. I liked Dolph though; he was funny and was one of my first friends when I arrived.

"Is there a party out here?" A door two doors down opened to reveal Joe Atoli, Roman Reigns to the WWE Universe, peaking his head out. His hair was in a low bun and it looked like he had just woken up. Dean Ambrose peaked his head out next followed by Colby (Seth Rollins) taking place down by the bottom.

"No Romie." I replied with a smile at their positions. These three men who had taken me under their wings when I first got there. On screen they had been the Shield before they broke up but off screen they were still best friends that traveled together. I even remembered Joe's daughter calling them Uncle Dean and Colby. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy lift an eyebrow at this pet name.

"Romie?" He asked looking at Joe with an amused look.

"Don't even think about calling me that Randy. Only Ames is allowed to." He spoke with a playful hard look at Randy but winked at me.

"If there isn't a party then why aren't you guys sleeping?" Dean looked at the watch Colby provided him when he lifted his wrist. "You realize it is almost three in the morning and we have appearances tomorrow before Smackdown?"

"Heard Randy and Amy talking and swapping spit loudly so I opened the door to alert them to the fact that some of us could hear them." Dolph offered an explanation that made my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I knew I had nothing to be embarrassed about, I was kissing my…. Well I didn't know what Randy and I were but still I was free to kiss whomever I wished.

"So what you're saying," Colby said in a voice that almost begged for sleep as he pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Is that you heard people having a moment and took it upon yourself to ruin it?"

"Yes." Randy said at the same time Dolph voiced that it wasn't exactly like that. "Then please explain." Randy continued with an amused look that was mirrored on the members of the broken Shield.

"Randy is rooming with me, so I figured I shouldn't get comfortable if he was just going to come in any." Dolph defended himself weakly and I smiled at him sadly. Poor guy was just being nosey and getting the well-deserved third degree.

"If you six don't shut up I'm going to kill you." Eva's voice came from behind me. I looked at her in her short blue sleeping bottoms and a black tank top, her red hair piled on her head in a messy bun. "Randy and Amy were kissing; Dolph took it upon himself to interrupt. Joe, Dean and Colby I know you are nosey and got worse when you heard Amy but damn, the girl is fine. Can we all go to sleep now?"

"Yes please." I squeaked against Randy getting tired of having these men focused on me. I had a feeling that if they weren't dispersed soon they would start to talk about our relationship, the pros and cons, as well as anything else that they fancied to talk about. A conversation I did not want to have with four men who were like brothers to me let alone with anyone else who opened their door to join this. Randy loosened his hands and I grabbed my things from where they fell. Just when I thought I was in the clear, my hand was grabbed and Randy pulled me in again. I couldn't even argue as I kissed him back and felt him dip me dramatically making the others laugh. When he let me up I pecked his lips before moving inside.

"I give it a 9 for the dip." Joe spoke up and I heard him through the door.

"Really, I say 8 at best. The dip was way too deep, they were basically on the floor." Colby said critically and I could just imagine the serious look on his face.

"8.5." Dean spoke up. "It was a nice dip but points off because it was basically our sister."

"Oh shut up Ambrose!" Randy shouted at him but I could hear the laughter in his voice. It was clear he enjoyed doing that as much as I did. It seemed that with that the conversation was over since I heard two doors shut.

I looked into the room to find Eva on her bed shaking her head at me with a slight smile before rolling to her side. I smiled to myself as I went about my business getting ready for bed before slipping into the covers. The bed was amazingly soft and I let my weariness take over as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Spear Me

**I am so sorry for the wait but I have had writers block on top of being sick/exhausted and a recent rough patch. Hopefully I will be updating EVERYTHING I have been working on lately and maybe a few I haven't. Just be patient! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva. I can only take responsibility for Amy and other OC's. **

_**3 Weeks Later**_

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned and rolled my shoulders back. I had a knot in my neck that just wouldn't quit and Randy was looking at me apprehensively as we walked backstage. "Just my brother sending me pics of the mess he made in my house." I loved my brother, Tom, but I could kill him. There was powder all over the kitchen and it looked like it would take forever to clean. Randy kissed the hand he was holding and carried our bags with the other as I continued to glare at my phone.

"At least he will have to clean it." He nudged my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at the smallest of contact with him. Any time I touched Randy I felt my mood instantly lighten, almost like I was 16 instead of ten years older than that. "You getting your neck looked at tonight?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"I should but I think it is just a knot. Nothing a few days off won't take care of." I smiled at the thought of the next five days off to laze around and relax in my own home. I found myself missing my own bed terribly. I leaned into Randy's side as we reached our shared locker room and led him inside.

"Fine, but if it doesn't you are going to see Jim." Randy said and from the look in his eyes I knew he wasn't joking. Jim was the physician that traveled with us and he had a soft spot for me, he thought I was much too small to be doing the things in the ring that I do and often worried. I remembered when I took a not so nice fall and Jim was scolding me with the love of a father and the concern of a doctor. Good ole' Doctor Jim.

"Whatever you say, love." I threw Randy a smile over my shoulder as I dug into the bag for my clothes. Tonight I was only escorting Randy as he went to the ring but I would never pass up an opportunity to wear my street clothes, I just loved how comfortable they were. Just as I pulled out my black skinny I felt arms around my waist and the next minuet I was lifted against the body I loved the most. I giggled as I wrapped my arms and legs around Randy.

He smirked at me before he reached it face to mine and kissed me gently at first. It always started like this, soft and loving. Never for long as it felt like my whole body was on fire with that simple contact and he must have felt the same as before long it would be like he was trying to take a part of me into him. I smiled against his lips just moments before I pressed my mouth harder to his and let out a gasp as he licked my lower lip and I instantly gave him entrance. I slid my tongue along his and teased his tongue as he backed me up against the wall and took control of the kiss. I could feel his hand grip my hair and a small moan escaped my mouth and was swallowed by him.

"Randy- Never mind." The kiss was broken by the loud voice of John Cena. I looked over Randy's shoulder and met the embarrassed look of the face of the WWE. His blue shirt was more muted than the usual colors he wore and I smiled and waved shyly. Slowly I unwrapped myself and slid down Randy's body as he seemed to be frozen.

"Hey John. What's up?" I smiled up at the big man who seemed to tower over me. He had nearly a foot or so on me and never failed to remind me of that fact.

"I just wanted to see if Randy wanted to go over our match in the ring but I can see he is busy." John looked between the two of us with a note of laughter in his voice.

"Nonsense." I said and nudged Randy who had now taken his position next to me. "You go, I have to get to hair and make-up anyways and still get changed. I'll see you guys later." Randy searched my eyes and seemed hesitant. It was ridiculous and I rolled my eyes, I could take care of myself and watch myself. "Go." I insisted and pushed the tall man out of the room as he was followed by Cena.

"Damn it woman!" Randy exclaimed as I pushed him out of the door with a little force. He gave me a mock angry look before stalking towards me and capturing me into his arms again. "I will see you in a bit." I nodded before quickly pecking his lips.

"Don't kill him, John." I called after them as they walked away and laughed softly when Randy flipped me off without looking back. I shook my head before heading back into the room and getting changed. I had simple black skinny jeans and a red sparkling top that was under a ripped up RKO shirt. I pulled everything on and adjusted before pulling on before pulling on black and red 6 inch heels.

After an hour it was time for John and Randy's match. I loved it when they were in the ring together. Only half an hour ago though did we find out it would be Roman Reigns and Brie Bella that we would fight the titles for. My nerves were on edge as I hopped from one heeled foot to the other. John was already out there doing his ring entrance and I had my arm looped through Randy's arm.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to carry you out there so quit it." His deep voice did wonders to calm my nerves. I looked into his steel blue eyes just as the tech gave us the go ahead. The minute we stepped out all my worries about our upcoming title win seemed to disappear into thin air. We walked down hand in hand with smirks on our faces seeming to not have a care in the world other than Randy beating Cena. When we reached the apron Randy gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he whispered into my ear, "Be careful out here." He gave me a hard look and I tried my best to mask my confusion. Did he know something I didn't? He must or he wouldn't have said anything.

It was a back and forth match and John had the upper hand before we noticed Brie Bella and Roman come out to silence. As stealthily as possible I slipped my shoes off ready to take out Brie if I had to. They walked slowly down the ramp and walked around it keeping everyone's attention, even John's which allowed Randy to strike and hit an RKO. My eyes darted from Randy in front of me and Roman hoping onto the ring. I didn't like the look of it, Randy was slowly getting to his feet and Roman was getting into the ring and bracing himself in the opposite corner. I could feel myself shaking my head as I slid into the ring right as Roman started to run. I knew he tried to stop but his speed was against him and I felt it as I took the spear meant for Randy.

My head crashed against the mat and black spots appeared in my line of vision and the bell was rung from the distance. I rolled to my side and held my head in my hand as I lay fetal hoping it would ease the pain. I felt tears come to my eyes as the pain hit full force and rough hands were on my skin. Blue eyes came into my line of vision and I saw my other half before the pain made me lose consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Failed

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all enjoying this. Let me know by reviewing! Also, you can follow me on Tumblr as UnderwaterWonderWoman so feel free to do that! DISCLAIMER: I cannot take credit for any WWE Superstar or Diva that may appear. I can only take credit for Amy and any other OC's that may appear. **

The lights were bright, that much I knew. Faintly I could feel hands rubbing at my head and I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. I hated having people touch my head, it was like some people with feet; they didn't like feet and I didn't like having my head pet.

"Amy, love, open your eyes." I searched through the darkness of my mind as I tried to place that voice. I knew that heavenly voice from somewhere and it caused a reaction of longing to course through me. The longer I thought the more images that came to mind, blue eyes that pierced me to the core. Randy. It was Randy that was talking to me, trying to coax me to open my eyes. I gathered my will and tried to pry my eyes open. It felt like they were being held down with ten pound sand bags but I wanted to open them, to look at Randy and let him know I was okay. I felt my face screw into concentration as I put my effort into opening my eyes and was pleased when I was able to. I searched above me for the face I wanted most to see and didn't see it till I turned to my right.

"Always so bossy." I whispered and I watched as a shaky smile made its way to his face. Relief seemed to flood his eyes and I began to feel self-conscious under his searching gaze. His eyes kept darting to my stomach and for the first time I noticed the cold that caused my stomach to break out into goose bumps.

"Gave us quite a scare there Ms. Bray." I rolled my head the other way and smiled to the physician we kept on hand. "But, it seems you will be okay. Maybe a mild concussion from how hard your head bounced and a bruised stomach and a few ribs but you'll be fine. Just take it easy the next couple days. I'll have to tell Vince that there will be no action for you for a few weeks." He listed everything off while I rolled my head to look over at Randy and lace my hand through his. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, one that was returned but didn't quite reach his eyes. My face turned to a frown that he ignored to lean down and kiss my forehead.

"Is she okay to go?" Randy asked speaking to the doctor for the first time. He sounded eager to get me out of the arena and I vaguely wondered if the show was going on still and who was wandering about. Somewhere in my mind I hoped Roman wasn't but I silenced the voice with the thought that he would never purposely hurt me like this. It was an accident that came with being in the business I assured myself.

"Yes, she is. And from what I heard you two will be traveling in a bus, Randy?" The doctor asked to which Randy nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't look at bright things for too long including a phone or computer. She might want to wear sunglasses outside or if it is sunny in the bus or even if the lights are bright. The lights will just hurt her eyes like it would if she had a migraine. No extreme activities till she is cleared and that means training, also she might find it hard to focus for a bit but that should clear up." I half listened as I slowly sat myself up and tried not to wince at the pain radiating from my front side. I could just imagine how it looked but refused to look seeing as how Randy's eyes trained on it again as he visibly grimaced at the wound.

A few more instructions found us free of the makeshift office and walking slowly to the dressing room. I held my head high as people stopped what they were doing to look at me; it had to be worse than I thought. The whole time Randy held my hand and kept his eyes straight forward until we rounded a corner and saw the boys that were once The Shield. One by one they looked at me and I tried my best to smile despite all of their pained looks as we got closer. Roman looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and as we passed them I placed a hand on his arm as reassurance only to be met with a growl. A growl that came from next to me instead of in front of me. I turned to look at Randy with a lifted eyebrow but he disregarded me as he stared at Roman and I vaguely wondered how long it would be before he ripped off the other man's head.

"I'm so sorry Ames, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I didn't even see you till it was too late." Roman looked so helpless and I smiled before I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off.

"You're lucky you didn't snap her in half. She is barely big enough to be in there in the first place." Randy growled and I took a small annoyance at his mention of my lack of height. I barely reached some of the guys' shoulders and was only slightly taller than AJ Lee.

"I know Randy. I didn't mean to hit her. It was meant for you." Roman tried to reason with the other man but I could tell it would get him nowhere.

"Then you should have hit me and not her! Damn it Roman!" Randy's well controlled anger seemed to explode before my very eyes and I was stunned into silence. It was obvious that the other man hadn't meant to hurt me. I was willing to place my job on the fact that any tape would show that.

"Randy, she got in front of you! What was I supposed to do? I was going too fast to stop!" Roman was becoming just as enraged at the thought that he would hurt me. Unfortunely this left me between two very angry and big men. I made eye contact with Dean and pleaded with my eyes.

"Alright boys, all that matters is that she is okay." Dean finally stepped forward placing a hand on Randy and Roman's shoulder and didn't looked annoyed when Randy shrugged him off. "Roman didn't mean any harm to come to Amy, we love her. Hell, she was going to be one of us before we broke up. Randy, she is okay."

"I don't care, Dean." Randy snapped and that's when I had heard enough.

"Damn it stop it!" I yelled and all the boys looked at me, with looks ranging from Randy's one of anger to Dean who looked vaguely amused by the whole thing. "I'm fine. I'm not fine china! Yeah, I'm a little hurt and out of action for a few weeks but I'll heal and be fine." My eyes softened as they looked to Roman. "I know you didn't mean it but if that was intended for Randy I'm glad I took it instead. You have to control that strength, honey but it is okay." My eyes hardened as they turned to Randy. It was hard to look intimidating when you had to look up to someone but he at least had the good grace to look a little bashful. "I don't want you yelling at Roman. He feels bad enough which you would know if you opened your eyes. Right now you shouldn't be yelling at him but rather getting me to the hotel to sleep."

"She doesn't know what you did?" Seth spoke for the first time from behind me and I raised an eyebrow at Randy. He rubbed the back of his neck and shot Seth a glare. "I take that as a no." The two toned hair man continued from behind me.

"I got us a bus to travel. I mean you can't fly with a concussion but I was planning to do this anyways. Give us some time to relax and we can have whoever we want with us." Randy explained and I smiled. It was awfully sweet of him to do this just to give us time to relax. Especially since he knew after a show I found it hard to. "It's outside waiting if you're ready to go." He continued and I nodded.

"Bye guys." I smiled to them and winked at Roman hoping to cheer him up and was rewarded when he smiled sadly. I didn't want him beating himself up over this. No one could see me jumping in to intercept a spear that was obviously planned last minute. After looking into my sad friend's eyes I let Randy tug me along after him slowly.

It was a slow process getting to the bus but was in awe when I did. It was simple and could have been any one's tour bus, except for the logo on the doors. It had RKO in his usual print that was also on his back and under that it had my initials in more feminine writing. His was the usual black and white but mine had the blue and purple that were my signature colors and I loved the bus on sight. Walking onto the bus was a much harder process because even lifting my knees hurt my ribs and I took it slowly with Randy's hand on my back to steady me but I made it up the steps with no harm. The inside was breath taking, simple and modern with splashes of color. There was a small kitchen and a few bunks for if people traveled with us. A couch was against the window with a big screen across from it that was hooked up to and Xbox; a smile graced my face knowing that not only would we play but other superstars as well. There were some pictures of us together in our short time, including our first kiss and first win as a team. All around was ones of us throughout our individual careers and even some of Randy's family. I knew he would have no problem putting some up of my family when I got them and I was grateful he took the time to fix up our home away from home.

"Do you like it?" Randy placed our things down on the couch before placing his arms around my shoulders. I knew he wanted to put them around my stomach but wouldn't until I was feeling less sore.

"I love it." I smiled to him and leaned back into him content to just be in his arms. It was strange for me to just be with someone for so short but still feel so comfortable. I wondered if that was how it was for everyone or if I had lucked out. Then again, my thoughts ate at me, we hadn't been together long so for all I still knew I got the short end of the stick. I wouldn't put up with cheating and being controlled by anyone, it wasn't who I was. I also knew Randy would never just bow to every whim I had so I for saw many fights due to stubbornness in our future but for now I wanted to push those thoughts away. I just wanted to be content to be in his presence and not have to interrupt the comfortable silence. "It is perfect for us." I finally whispered and kissed his arm which he returned by kissing my exposed shoulder.

"I'm glad. I'm going to go shower and you can get comfortable in our bed. The driver is up front, his name is Tony. Cool guy, big fan of yours actually and so is his daughter." I nodded and made a mental note to meet him when I was less tired and in less pain. I also made a note to maybe get something to sign for his daughter depending how old she was. Again I let myself be pulled to the back of the long bus. The room was a decent size with a small bathroom off to the side complete with a shower that already had the things I liked to use when I showered. Looking at the things I used mingled with Randy's made me smile; not just because of how well they went together but because it made me see how well he must know me and how much attention he pays to what I like. There was vanilla body wash and my favorite Dove shampoo and conditioner, almost tempting me to shower but I figured I could wait for when I was sure I wouldn't just get dizzy plus the bathroom light was hurting my head.

"I'll be quick, some night clothes are in the second drawer." I nodded as he left and heard the shower come on. I opened the drawer and grabbed pj shorts and even managed to get a simple cotton sports bra from the top drawer. I changed before finally catching a look at myself in the mirror, a startled gasp left me and I walked closer to the mirror on the back of the door to be sure it was me. My hazel eyes stared back at me, they even widened when the realization hit me. Right where my ribs ended was the darkest bruise I had ever seen, it was almost black and wrapped from one side to the other just barely fading out at the ends. I twisted my body and looked at it from the side, seeing the skin that was bruise stick our further than the rest of my skin. Against my white skin the bruise seemed to be a beacon but in an odd way I was proud. I had taken a spear from Roman Reigns and didn't break like everyone thought I would. I don't know how long I stood there surveying the damage but distantly I heard the bathroom door open and a wince that came from Randy.

"Do you think it will fade soon?" I asked still examining myself. I looked the same with my black hair pulled back and my eyes still hazel but more brown now than they were in the summer since it was fall.

"I doubt it." I watched Randy's reflection as he steadily avoided looking at the bruise and when he would a strange look would come into his eyes like hurt and anger mixed with something else. Finally he came behind me and offered a shirt. "You can sleep in this." I took the shirt and unfolded it to reveal one of my older shirts with the top cut so it hung off one shoulder.

"I can sleep as I am." I dismissed the shirt by tossing it on top of the drawers that housed our clothes.

"Put on the shirt, Amy." Randy grabbed the shirt and held it to me which I defiantly refused to put on. I wouldn't hide my bruise from him; I wouldn't hide any imperfection from him if I could help it. If he was going to be with me then he would have to take the good, bad and ugly which included marks on my body. "Put it on." He almost growled at me making me quirk an eyebrow at him that he ignored.

"I don't want to and you can't make me just because you don't want to see that my body isn't perfect." I stated sharply at him before leaving the mirror and making my way to the bed. He seemed frozen by my words so I figured I hit my mark. He didn't want to see anything about me he didn't deem perfect but I couldn't help if I got hurt and there were marks, he would have to get used to it. I pushed back the covers and climbed into bed, hiding my wince, to lay on my side facing away from his side of the bed.

"You will put it on." His words were low but I ignored him opting to block him out. "Damn it, Amy!" The anger in his voice caught my attention and I sat up. Did he think he could just command me?

"I won't be controlled, Randall." I spit back at him feeling my own anger rising to meet his. I wouldn't back down from him as he was used to. If we were going to make this work then we would be equals and I wouldn't have him telling me what to do; I wouldn't be some perfect doll.

"I don't want to! I just want you to put on the damn shirt so I don't have to see my fuck up!" He yelled the words at me and stalked towards me. Suddenly the small space was too small and I cursed my ribs not being able to move as I understood what prey felt like but refused to show it as I met his eyes. "It is my job to protect you so excuse me if I don't want to look at something that was meant for me. I'm the reason he was going so fast, I'm bigger than you so he had to put force into it." He tossed the shirt to me and it landed next to me on the bed. I looked at it like it was a diseased animal. "If I could go back and take the spear I would but I can't Amy so please just put the shirt on for tonight. I can't stand how horrible it looks against your perfect skin; I can't be reminded that I failed to protect you." His words were soft and understanding took over me. He wasn't disgusted with my mark, he was angry at himself. He was probably angrier at himself than he was Roman.

"I would take that spear again and again for you." I drew the shirt over my head as carefully as I could. "I would take any finisher I had to if that meant you didn't have to. I didn't even think before I got in there, as much as you want to protect me I want to do the same for me." It was simple to me. He wanted to protect me even if it was from one of our friends or even from me. I felt the same protectiveness about the man that stood before me and I gave him a small smile as I pet the spot next to me. "Now please, just come lay with me." Randy nodded and pulled on a pair of shorts before climbing into bed next to me and laying on his back. I turned and laid my head on his chest and let my arm wrap around his waist. I could feel his heartbeat and I smiled when it seemed to match mine, it was steady and for a moment it was the loudest thing in the room to me.

"I won't let you get hurt again." I snuggled into my personal heater and let the darkness of dreamland take me away with a soft smile playing on my lips of being near him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Woman

**So seriously, thank you all for the favorites and reviews. Things have been crazy for me here since I have school with work and rugby. Plus this one has been eluding me for a while as my muses for this has been quiet. Anyways, Enjoy!**

I sunk lower into the bath tub of another hotel almost wishing I was home before I reminded myself that I was living my dream. My muscles ached from a one-on-one match against Nikki where Randy was ringside and so was John, her tag partner. Tonight wasn't to see who competed against us for the belts but it didn't hurt that I beat Nikki. She was a fierce competitor and I smirked to myself as creative had no close they were when they called her Fearless Nikki.

"Are you still alive?" Randy's voice came from beyond the door respecting my privacy. We may have slept in the same bed but nothing had happened. At times I was happy so when I did get a Diva's Championship match and won it wouldn't be because of who I was sleeping with but at others I wondered if he was even attracted to me. Like me, he was saddled with someone that was good for them mentally and emotionally. I was attracted to him but besides kissing he had made no other move on me; the voice in the back of my mind was saying there was no way he was attracted to me. That voice drew my eyes to the simply tattoo on my wrist that hid the scars. It was a small butterfly that looked like the one on the Diva title. "Amy?" Randy called again and opened the door a bit, getting my attention.

"Yeah." I finally answered. "I will be out in a minute." He didn't answer but instead shut the door with a small click. I sighed and lifted myself from the bathtub before covering myself in a towel and walking into the room.

Randy was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard in some black pajama pants idly channel surfing. His only acknowledgement of me was a smile that graced his lips that I quickly returned. That smile that must have stopped many fan girl's hearts as well as broke them. I felt lucky that it was given to me, a gift from him to me that the world barely got to see on TV with his persona. I knelt at the end of the bed grabbing some underwear and one of his long shirts that I had stolen and put into my bag. Carefully standing I walked back to the bathroom partly out of shyness and also out of the fact that the bruise gracing my body had turned to an ugly yellow and green. Hurt flashed in his eyes tonight when he saw how it looked when I put on my gear.

"Some of the girls and guys are going to breakfast tomorrow and invited us." I said returning as I slipped into bed next to him with an exhausted yawn. We only had one day off and it would be pointless for either of us to go home.

"Yeah, we can do that." I felt him slid till he was on his back so I could drape myself across him like I did every night. "Then how about shopping before we head out?" We would be driving since we sent the bus ahead of us to the next town. It gave our driver time to get there and relax as well as a day off as well. I nodded against him and closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion take me as I lay across his warm body.

"Totally shitfaced." Dean finished as well all laughed at breakfast. He had just finished telling us of how he tried to get into his room but it wasn't his room, instead it was some random person's that was so shocked of having a big random guy there that she let him sleep there.

"That would happen to you." Tyson Kidd remarked from his chair next to Natalya. His arm was over her chair and he was shaking his head. I sipped my coffee with a smile as I leaned into Randy. It had been a good morning filled with stories we had heard but still found funny with some of us going sightseeing after and some going shopping. I used to hate shopping as everything was so expensive but now I allowed myself to splurge every once in a while and intended to do so today.

"Randy?" The voice floated over to the table causing us all to go quiet and curse ourselves hoping it wasn't a fan. We enjoyed fans but sometimes we wanted to be regular people. I looked at Randy as he turned and watched his face lose all of its color. "What? Don't remember me?" The woman spoke again and Randy just sat there. His eyes seemed to wonder over her and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Randy, who is she?" I asked tugging at his arm. My touch seemed to have brought him back to reality as he turned to me.

"No one. You ready?" He rushed to stand up and I eyed him suspiciously.

"No one? Is that what you call your fiancé?" Her voice held false hurt that was meant to goad him. His eyes closed as I felt my face drop. Fiancé? Randy had never mentioned any one like that. He had said all others before we met were quickies and ring rats. His eyes met mine and he flinched from all the hurt that they held.

"Amy." His voice was soft as I stood up and eyed the woman fully for the first time. She had red hair that showed her green eyes, that was striking enough without her curvy and busty figure that she didn't even try to hide in her low cut shirt and tight jeans.

"Who are you?" I fixed my gaze at her acting like Randy wasn't in front of me begging for my attention. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth, Roman and Dean tensing like they were prepared to stand up and control me if I decided to go crazy and attack Randy.

"I'm Miranda." Her eyes traveled over me with a false smile fixed on her face. "You must be the flavor of the week." Her words stung and only served to make me mad. Mad at her for showing up and mad at Randy for lying and not telling me he was engaged. Was I that much of a fool to trust the Viper? I had my answer standing in front of me with red hair and looks to kill.

"The name is Amy." I snapped as the three men stood. "I'm Randy's girlfriend." He looked relieved that I said that before I turned to him. "Or at least I was." I glared at him one last time before walking away in disgust.

I could hear my name being called by Randy and just shook my head before giving him a one figure salute. I knew soon my anger would be gone only to be replaced by hurt. Hurt that I refused to let affect me in front of him. Instead I looked in my purse and couldn't hide the smirk that was on my face when I found our rental keys. I would do some shopping before driving to the next venue and getting my own room.

"Anyone else want to know what the hell is going on?" Dean spoke up while I stood rooted to my spot watching Amy disappear. I knew she was hurt and angry but no more than I was myself. I sighed turning and giving Miranda a vicious look that I made famous.

"Don't look at me like that, Randy. That was all you." She ignored my look deciding instead to sit at the table and pick up the muffin Amy had left behind. I growled low and that seemed to capture her attention. "Haven't seen you in months and here you are all angry." Miranda smiled sweetly but that only added fuel to the fire of anger already in me. I knew she was right that it was all me but I wish I could have explained.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Roman spoke in a low voice that was laced with disbelief. He raised his eyes to meet Miranda and for a moment I felt for the girl, knowing Roman's bad side was not where one wished to be. "Thinking you can come in here and ruin everything. I don't care who you think you are but you never disrespect that girl again. She is worth ten of you."

"Awe, passing her around big boy?" Miranda wagged her eyes at Roman and that's when the trance around me broke before the other man could react.

"Now, listen here." I growled low as I gripped her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Our arrangement was if neither of us found our matches by 30, well that was her. My other half that you just insulted." I couldn't help myself as I shook her a little. "She is no ring rat, not in the least. Amy there is a WWE Diva who is about to get her first title reign with me. Or at least was if you didn't go and fuck everything up." I pushed her arm from my grasp barely controlling the anger that was bubbling in me. This woman might have cost me my better half all because of an agreement made five years prior. I could understand that she was put out at not having found her match but she wouldn't ruin this for me. "Now, get out of here." One look into my eyes and she was gone.

"Alright, I'm going to say it." I turned my head slightly to look at Seth. "You got some 'splaining to do." He did his best I Love Lucy impersonation drawing smiles from everyone while I looked at him in disbelief. "Hey." Seth held his hands up in defense. "Not my fault your fall back chick showed up and she is a bit crazy. I'm shocked Amy didn't punch her for calling her a flavor of the week." He chuckled while shaking his head and I let out a deep breath. Amy. I had to find her.

"I'm going to find her." It was Natalya who spoke up from the side of Tyson Kidd. I opened my mouth to protest but she held up a hand. "Don't speak because if you do I might just hit you for her. You're the last person she wants to see so no way are you going to look for her." With a quick kiss to Tyson she was gone muttering about douche bags and vipers.

"I knew I found find you at the closest punk store." Natalya's voice floated over to me filled with accomplishment. It had been a few hours since breakfast and almost time to leave for the next show.

"I actually went to other ones before this." I replied without looking up from the loose tank top in my hand. It was the Little Mermaid on the front only instead of the original it was Ariel all punked out. Others were behind this one and I contemplated getting those ones as well that had other princesses on them.

"I figured. I must have been around this city five times." She stepped up next to me and looked at the shirt. "I like that. You should get it." Natalya looked around the shop obviously having something to say but refrained as she went over to the POP dolls.

"You going to spit it out?" I asked as I grabbed the shirts I wanted before wondering over to the pants.

"Spit what out? What is there to say?" She picked up one of the characters to examine it. "Your man was an idiot and you made some exit." A smile graced her face that brought one out of me. "I mean who has a backup girl and once they meet their other half don't tell said back up girl that things between them will never happen."

"Back up girl?" I asked. I knew what she was doing. She wanted me to ask but right then I didn't care. Nattie knew what to say to grab my attention.

"Well, yeah." Nattie met my eyes with a fake innocent look. "Apparently, this girl and he were going to get married if neither of them found their match." Her eyes searched mine for a reaction so I sealed myself from her thoughtful gaze.

"Good for them." I said turning to once again look at a pair of ripped pants. "I hope it is a summer wedding."

"Oh come on Amy." I knew from her voice that she had quickly tired of this game. I shook my head as I gathered my things to pay for them. "That is all you're going to say?"

"What else can I say?" I asked handing over my credit card and looking at my friend. "It doesn't change anything that they aren't actually engaged. He stilled didn't tell me even though I have told him everything. He had every opportunity to tell her and chose not to. Speaks volumes to me." I took back my card and gathered my bags, done with this conversation. It didn't change anything, I was still hurt. If he didn't tell this girl then that meant he didn't think we would work, otherwise why keep a backup. No one said finding your other half would be so hard.

"Just talk to him. Let him explain." Nattie followed me as I walked to my rental and placed my bags in the back seat as the trunk was filled with our suitcases. Next I went to the trunk and grabbed his bag out before setting it in front of Nattie.

"There isn't anything to explain. Please give him his bag." I slipped my sunglasses from the top of my head to my eyes. I was tearing up and refused to let her see that to use it and bring me back to Randy. "I'm going to the next city." With that I hopped in the driver's seat being sure to ignore the look of disbelief and frustration on her face. Starting the engine, I rolled down the window. "And for the love of all things Holy, he better not bring her." My words were low, losing some of the edge I kept up during our talk. I didn't think I was strong enough to see him with her even knowing that I did. I rolled up the window and sped off to the highway.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return (A Filler)

**Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoy this update. Please send me some reviews. It makes me want to write and update. Thanks!**

Putting the car into park I took a deep breath. The fans were lined up behind the metal barriers awaiting their favorites, something that always brought a smile to my face but hasn't been lately. I felt hallow since I met Miranda a few weeks ago yet I couldn't bring myself to listen to what Randy had to say no matter how many times he had tried to speak to me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before sliding my sunglasses down to my eyes, grabbed my purse and opening the door.

I smiled and waved as the crowd cheered. I saw a few signs for me as I walked closer. There was a group of girls in the front of the barrier that looked like they were going to pass out when I walked up. I smiled bright as they screamed and I signed some posters as well as took pictures. Suddenly they started to get more excited. I sighed when I felt an arm wrap around me and I glanced up to see Randy. I felt my smile falter before I waved once last time and excused myself. Randy tightened his arm briefly but I shook him off before retreating into the arena.

"When are you going to hear me out?" I was half way down the hall that led to the diva's locker room when his voice stopped me. I rubbed my temples to alieve some of the exhaustion that was going to cause me a head ache as it always did.

"What's there to say? Go back to Miranda." I spoke over my shoulder to him and though I really didn't want to talk to him I found myself rooted to the spot that I had stopped. His long legs brought us side by side much sooner than I wanted them too.

"Come on, Amy. There isn't a me and her. I can explain." Randy sounded exhausted and he looked it too. There were bags under his eyes that looked like they were permanent and his cheeks were sunken in. I felt a pang of sadness that this was not only wreaking havoc on me but also on him before I shook myself to remind me that this was his fault anyhow. "It was a simple arrangement from years ago. I haven't even seen her before that day in months." He took my hand and I ached to take my hand back but I let it stay if only to enjoy the warmth he offered. I couldn't help but revel in it yet I couldn't erase the hurt I felt and kept feeling.

"Be that as it may you should have told her the minute you found me. You declined to do so." I ran a hand through my hair briefly. "I will continue to act like nothing is wrong on screen or if fans see us but I can't be with you right now." I slipped my hand from his with a slight pang of hurt. "I'll see you for our segment." I quickly turned before I could see the hurt evident in his eyes and retreated to the locker room.

**Later That Night**

"_Did you see that hurricanrana from Amy?" Jerry yelled from his place at commentary while I took a breather against Paige. If I won then I would have a shot at the title down the line, it would be my second title reign. _

_She was up on her hands and knees and I took a deep breath. I bounced off the ropes to do a leg drop before I rolled her up for the pin. The bell rang and I stood clutching my stomach from a move of Paige's earlier in the match. _

I was enjoying my win when music I hadn't heard in a long time came on, it was Shannon Moore. There were rumors that someone was coming back to factor into the mixed tag team championship story angle. I felt my face twist in confusion and a bit wearily because I wasn't sure what was the angle on this. He slid into the ring helping Paige up and grabbed a mic as he enjoyed the mix reaction from the crowd. He chuckled into the mic.

"I just thought I would come out here." Shannon started with a smile and walked around the ring. I backed into a corner, slumping into it hoping to catch my breath after my match. "Say hi to not just the WWE Universe, hi universe," He smirked as the crowd cheered. "Also to meet you Amy." He smirked at me; I raised my hand and waved a bit with a smirk to match. A stage hand brought me a mic that I held loosely in my hand.

"How do you do?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips.

"I'm good." He replied. "But I must admit I'm here for more than to say hi. I'm here to announce that not only have I returned." The crowd cheered at that with me clapping along with them.

"Welcome back." I was still weary of what he was doing out here. After a diva's match was an odd time to announce a return let alone while the divas were still in the ring.

"Thank you although I'm not too sure you will be happy I'm back in a few minutes." Shannon dropped the carefree smile he had as it was twisted into a sick one with Paige coming up next to him. I was starting to not like my odds with it being two on one. "See I'm back here to team up with this lovely lady," he pointed to Paige with affection in his eyes. "And capture those WWE Mixed Tag Team Titles. You and Randy aren't the only couple in this anymore." Paige slipped under his arm and he rested his arm on her waist.

"That's great." I replied looking at them. "We are however, the team that will be winning the titles." That seemed to annoy Shannon as he stepped towards me but didn't take any more of a step before a familiar guitar rift rang through the arena. A look of annoyance came of Shannon's face at the fact that Randy seemed to be taking his time to get into the ring and stand next to me. He had his own mic and his eyes were fixed on the other man.

"I wouldn't step closer if I were you Shannon." Randy's voice was low and deadly. "See, we appreciate the heads up but my girl here is right. We will be the ones to hold the titles not you and this want to be."

"Watch it, Randy." Shannon's face lost all humor. "You will want to tread lightly when talking about my darling here."

"I don't think he will." I injected. "It is pretty clear that we will be facing each other for the titles." I walked out of the corner a bit. "But you'll have to kill me to get those titles."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that." Paige spoke into Shannon's microphone. "When we are done you will wish you were dead because our match will be a TLC match at Summer Slam!" She dropped the bomb and I felt the disbelief color my face just before RAW went to commercial.

**Backstage**

"We are going to have to figure this out." I took a seat on the couch in Randy's locker room.

"It isn't like we haven't been in TLC matches." Randy reminded me while he changed into his street clothes. "We go at it any other way, as a unit." I avoided looking at him when he said we were a unit. I knew no matter how hurt I was I couldn't get away from what we had. We were meant to be together. He was my other half and the last few weeks I have felt empty without him. "Like we will everything that the world throws at us because that is how it is supposed to be, Amy." I still avoided looking at him as he let out a sigh. "Please look at me."

"I can't." I said inspecting invisible piece of lint on the carpet. "Because if I do I will forgive you and you hurt me. The one person in this world who isn't supposed to hurt me and does."

"I didn't mean to." He spoke softly, taking a seat next to me. "Let me make it up to you. I will spend every day making you see that Miranda is nothing." I wanted to say no. I wanted to get up and walk away but I couldn't. I couldn't walk away from him any more without hurting myself. So I nodded.

"I forgive you. It just felt like you didn't believe in us or you were ashamed of us." I let him take my hand before I met those blue eyes that I could get lost in forever.

"It is nothing like that, Amy. I am so proud to be with you. You are amazingly beautiful with your hazel eyes and colored hair. You aren't afraid to be you. Your laugh and smile make me happy; your laugh is the best sound I have heard. And if I had to leave the WWE tomorrow I wouldn't be upset. It used to be the center of my world but it isn't anymore, you are. As long as I have you I don't need anything else."


End file.
